What the Hell Evans?
by Fantabulasogurl
Summary: The perfect day, under the warm sun, drives Gryffindors and Slytherins alike outside. James Potter creates mischief with his fellow Marauders while good old Lily Evans reads peacefully with her best friend, Severus Snape, until James decides that today is the day things willl change for him and Lily.


Potter sprints up to me, running his fingers through his hair and grinning like an idiot. I truly despise the arrogant, self-centered, moronic, jerk! Moments ago, I was content, lounging in the grass beside Severus, peacefully reading. Now, I'm tempted to curse Potter into oblivion. Severus scowls beside me and shakes his head. I wish he would've been put in Gryffindor, that way Potter wouldn't be able to corner me in the common room, every… single… night.

I nervously smooth down the wrinkles in my robe as Potter approaches every closer, without his pack of cronies surprisingly. My heart flutters, treacherously as he skids to a stop in front of me. Severus tenses, and I can tell he's anxious. Potter has teased him since the day he stepped on the Hogwarts' grounds. Severus hasn't exactly turned the other cheek though, and he's learned some vicious curses from his Slytherin buddies. I try not to think about that though, it only makes me more worried.

"What do you want Potter?" Severus snarls. I send him a warning glare; the last thing I want is for the two hot heads to break into a fight right this second. Not to mention, Potter would most likely beat Severus to a pulp. I hate to say it but physical dexterity is not exactly his strong point. He's one of the smartest and most talented people I know, but the boy resembles a twig.

"Nothing from you," He smirks "I wanted a word with Evans." His eyes soften flirtatiously as he tilts his head. I feel the treacherous blush burn on my cheeks. Potter is unfairly attractive, and any girl would blush if he looked at her like that, but he has the personality of the average grindylow.

"Yeah, well she's busy." Severus announces, ordering me to stay put with narrowed eyes. Unfortunately, following ridiculous orders just for the sake of building a guy's ego, has never been a strong point of mine. I stand up, gathering my books and haphazardly shoving them into my messenger bag. Severus looks up at like I've just brutally slapped him, with no warning or reasoning. Potter seems just as shocked as Severus; he stares at me for a few seconds, before catching my pointed look.

"Um… yeah, let's just, umm…. Go over here." He suggests, leading me behind the greenhouses. The setting doesn't exactly set me at ease, especially since the last time I spoke to Potter, he hit on me. He runs his fingers through his hair, which I'm sure he thinks makes him look like he just got off a broomstick. I'm not going to lie, as a fourteen year old girl, a Friday Night Lights goes Quiditch, getting off the broom, winning the game kiss is pretty appealing, but messing up his hair like that all the time, makes Potter a prat. If it weren't for wanting to prove that Severus doesn't control me, I wouldn't have even gone with him.

"Why are you always with Sniv- Snape, Evans?" He demands, as I flinch at the cruel nickname he's given Severus. "You know he and all his cronies are just itching to join the death eaters." He accuses and I straighten, refusing to let anyone, even perfect Potter, insult my friends. Even if Potter's precisely correct, I hate being reminded that Severus is with them all the time. Half of them have called me a mud blood and most have tripped me in the hallway at one point or another.

"You don't know him!" I hiss, shoving him backwards. He grabs my wrists and holds them by my sides. His fingers on my bare skin spark goose bumps that travel all the way up my arms.

"You don't know him either, Ev- Lily… when you're not around, he's just as prejudice as the rest of them." He warns; his tones softer; the use of my real name forcing me to hesitate for just a moment. The pity in his eyes is nauseating, it even makes me doubt my conviction, oh god, what if Potter's right, what if Severus had lashed out when my back is turned. I shove those thoughts out of my mind, this is James Potter we're talking about.

"Let me go." I order, though I don't sound very convincing. I shake my head; his hands are warm on my skin, and gentle despite their firmness. Squirming slightly, I glare at him, making sure he knows I'm deadly serious.

"What if I don't want to?" He asks, tilting his head, to study me. Those gorgeous hazel eyes are observing me carefully. I want to squirm but I force myself to stay still, to not cave to James Potter, of all people. I twist my arms, remembering playing Mercy, the game where you twist people's wrists the opposite way until they give up. James gives in and let's go; just as quickly as Petunia always did.

"Why do you even care?" I demand, crossing my arms over my chest, and shooting daggers at him. He raises an eyebrow and grins, playfully, though something in his eyes tells me that he's still serious.

"You might not believe it, but… I am a good guy Evans." He reminds, me stepping closer. I bite my lip and immediately step back, avoiding Potter at all cost.

"Oh really now, than why are such an arrogant prat all the time?" I demand my voice close to a growl. You can't accuse my friends of being death eaters without facing the consequences. James blanches, retreating slightly, and he fruitlessly pushes his glasses further up his nose.

"I know I can come off as cocky…." He trails off when I cock an eyebrow. "But I'm really trying to fix that." He promises, his hazel eyes, soft and thoughtful. "I'm not the same person." He swears. I shake my head in disbelief. "Will you give me a chance?" He wonders, stepping closer. As I step away, my back collides with the green house. To my surprise, no light of mischief appears in Potter's eyes, as he steps closer, erasing the minute space between us. Laying his hands on my hips, he tilts his head and whispers in my ear.

"Please Lily," He begs, before gently kissing that sensitive spot right below my ear. Against my will, I let out a breathless sigh. His lips trail up and down my neck, nibbling just slightly. Feeling Potter's lips against my neck, I rope my hands into his ridiculously sexy hair. He hesitates before pulling back and pressing his lips to mine. When the realization finally hits me, I'm being kissed by James Potter, I lose it. My wand's still in the pocket of my robe, but that's the last thing on my mind. Thinking of growing up, school yard fights, I clock him as hard as I physically can. My fist makes a lovely sound as it crashes into his jaw.

Potter stumbles backwards, tripping on rocks and stray vines. He raises his hand to his face, gently prodding his jaw, a hurt expression present. I yank my hair out of my messy bun, letting the crazy locks fall around my face, to cover my mortified blush. Crossing my arms across my chest, I glare at him.

"What the hell, Evans?" He demands and I swear to god my jaw hits the floor. Shoving past him, I storm away, back to Severus, who's still sitting underneath the tree, pretending to read at this point. I plop down beside him, sweeping my legs out to the side. He observes for a moment, and studies me, clearly waiting for an explanation.

A few minutes later, Potter scrambles out from behind the green house, still cradling his jaw. Severus looks back up at me, and it's clear he wants to know what just happened: like that'll ever happen. I feel the blush creeping higher on my cheeks though. Finally Severus's eyes flick down to my hand, with its red knuckles, and back to Potter, who's mixed in with his mates. They're never going to let him forget this.

"Nice punch." He finally mutters, a little smile on his normally serious face, before handing me my potions text-book. I glance up at him, but he's resolutely staring at the page he's reading. The grin is quickly growing on his face. I don't confirm his suspicions, because if he knows exactly what lines Potter crossed, he'd go nuts. Its' definitely better that he doesn't know. Potter will never try _that_ again


End file.
